


Carry You Home

by BlueGray25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, lawyer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGray25/pseuds/BlueGray25
Summary: A little story of Alec and Lawyer!Magnus which begins with little baby Jules, just much fluff and love...inspired by the song Carry You Home by Ward Thomas





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little story inspired by the song "Carry You Home" by Ward Thomas. It´s not beta readed nor is english my mother tongue, but I hope you like it and left some kudos or reviews  
Thank you very much :)

_ **Carry You Home** _

Maryse Lightwood stand in her small kitchen in her apartment above her freshly opened bookstore. She looked on the picture of her four children. All four had a big smile on their faces as the picture was captured. The kettle whistled on the stove as someone knocked on the door.

“One Moment please!”, she turned the stove off and opened the door. One the threshold was her oldest son Alexander 'Alec' and looked tired.

“Alec”

“Hey mom, can I come in?”, she stepped aside and Alec walked in her small apartment. He took of his shoes and walked straight to the couch.

“Do you want a tea?”, Alec just hummed, which she took as a yes. She prepared two mugs of black tea and put a teaspoon honey in Alec's mug.

“What are you doing...”, the rest of her words were stuck in her throat. Her son was sitting on her couch with a small baby in his arms. How she didn't saw that, when he stand on the threshold. In his arms was a little sleeping baby in a yellow blanket. She put Alec's mug in front of him and gave him time to start. He looked on the small baby and caressed the pink cheeks.

“Do you remember the only girl I had?”

“Estelle? Sure...after around four month you realized you don't like woman...after that you told us that you are gay.”, his mother answered. Alec met Estelle on his 21st birthday on the club with Jace and his twin sister Isabelle.

“Yeah...I knew it the moment we sleep together. We tried it three, four times. But after that we talked about it. Estelle was really pissed, but I can't help it.”, his mother took a sip from her mug. The baby made a little sound and Alec's finger stroke over the baby's cheek.

“Last night I got a call from the hospital. A nurse said that Estelle told her to call me. I drove to the hospital and the nurse took me to the maternity unit. I was shocked, Estelle was lying on a bed with a big baby bump and looked even more pissed. She told me, that she doesn't want the baby, but when she realized that she was pregnant it was too late to make a demolition. She said if I want I can take the baby or the baby would go to adoption. I don't think about it anymore. I said I would take the baby and than everything happens really fast. At 2:34 am this little one was born. Her name is Julia Maryse Lightwood. I named her after her grand mother and her great grand mother.”

“Oh Alec...why didn't you called me or your siblings?”

“I can't...it was my mistake and so here I am and I have no idea how I should raise this little one.”, Maryse sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“She is no mistake and with all the other things we will help you. Max, Isabelle, Jace, Luke and me. Maybe your father, but I'm not sure.”

“My father is disappointed in me, because I'm gay.”, Maryse knew the words his father said after he broke up with Estelle. Alec took his mug and drank some tea. Maryse looked at her son and saw angst, happiness and love. The old grandfather clock from her dad hit half nine.

“Come with me, I have some great books for you. And we can look for some furniture for my grand child.”, she said with a small smile.

“Sure but I have a meeting with a lawyer at 11 am. The nurse said to me, that I need to make it official that she is my daughter.”

“Do you take one of the lawyers from the divorce?”

“No I looked online, after Julia was born. The nurse was so nice to let me stay at the hospital all night. Show me all the things I need to know. And when Julia slept, I looked for a lawyer. I spoke on his mail box and he called back just before I was here.”

“Okay, if you are sure about the lawyer, than it's alright.”, she took the two mugs and walked to the hidden staircase to her book store. Alec slipped in his shoes and followed her downstairs. Maryse turned the sign in the door to open and turn on the lights. Alec sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

“Where is your lawyer?”, Maryse asked Alec and turned on her laptop to look through her mails and orders. Alec pulled out his phone and looked for the address.

“His office is just twenty minutes from here. I can walk that.”, Maryse nodded.

“Okay, so we need a baby bed, clothes, a stroller and dippers...many dippers. I have a book for you, it will help you for the start.”, she walked to the back of her store and came back with a book. In her other hand she had one of the sitting bags from her children area. She put the bag in front of Alec.

“Put her down. She can sleep in the sitting bag and you can rest you arms. Holding a baby all the time is hard. I will call an old friend of mine to see if I can get some things for you. And I will call Clarissa and ask her if she had some time to help here.”

“Mom you don't need to call Clary. I can do it alone. I will do it alone.”, he put down the baby and took the book from his mother. Maryse nodded and called her old friend. Alec took the book and begun to read the first chapter. Julia slept in the sitting bag and looked like an angle. Dark hair on her head and a small sweet nose. Her lashes were long and tight and on her lips she had a small smile. She looked a lot like him. As his mother came back, he had read the first chapter.

“Jia, my old friend will bring a stroller for you. Her grand child is now to big for it and so we have a stroller and clothes.”

“Thanks...mom one question...is it bad that Julia don't get breast milk? Estelle don't want to ruin her breast by breastfeeding. The doctors gave her some pills to stop it. The nurse said it is not so bad but I want to hear a second voice on this.”

“It's not so bad. Max was not breastfeeded, because I had to much stress with all the things at that time. He is healthy and normal. Don't worry about it.”, Alec nodded and the door to the book store opened. Two woman with strollers came in and Maryse went to greet the two woman. They came to Alec and Julia. The older woman put down a grey stroller next to Alec.

“Hi I'm Jia. This is for you and your baby girl.”, Alec stood up and shook the out stretched hand.

“Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.”, Pia looked down at Julia and smiled.

“She is such a sweety...Aline look, she is so sweet.”, Aline handed Alec a box over.

“Yeah, she is a sweetheart. Will break every heart in seconds. Just like Nina, when we got her.”

“Nina is your daughter?”, Alec asked. Aline nodded and turn over the second stroller. A little girl sat in the stroller and played with a stuffed lion.

“Your husband is blond?”, Aline smiled at her daughter.

“My wife, Nina is adopted.”

“Sorry”, Aline smiled.

“Nothing to be sorry. Helen and I are married for two years now. We took Nina in as a baby, but she looks like Helen with the blond hair. Sometimes I'm a little bit jealous.”, she laughed and caressed Nina's head. She took a small card from her purse and gave it to Alec.

“Here is our phone number. If you need something or just want to talk or go on a walk, you can call. It`s nice to meet you.”

“Thanks, Mom do you have a card for me?”, Maryse gave him a card and he wrote down his number.

“If you need something, you can call me too.”, Aline took the card and put it in her purse. Alec's phone alarm ringed.

“It was really nice to meet you two and thanks for the stroller and the clothes. But I need to go to my meeting with the lawyer. And I need to buy some milk for Julia. The nurse gave me a tip, which one is the best.”, Alec picked up Julia from the sitting bag and put her down in the stroller. Maryse gave him a thick blanket. Alec checked if he had all the things he would need.

“In the bag are some dippers and wet clothes.”, Jia said and Alec nodded. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. At the next drug store he bought the milk powder and a new glass baby bottle. He checked the time and hurried to his meeting. As he reached the office he was five minutes late. On the buzzers he push the bottom for the office and entered the building. On the right floor he searched for the number seven. He knocked on the glass door and walked in.

“Sorry I'm late.”, he pushed the stroller through the door and closed it. As he looked up, his breath caught. The man before him was a beautiful Asian man in a dark blue suit, white shirt and a golden tie. He smiled at Alec and lead him to the couch in the corner of his office.

“It's alright, darling. Take a seat, do you want coffee, tea or water?”, his voice was like velvet.

“Coffee would be nice.”, Julia made some little sounds. Alec looked on his phone.

“Ahmm can I have some warm water too? I need to feed her.”

“Sure can she lay alone in her stroller? I will show you the kitchen.”, Alec nodded and took the milk powder and the new bottle. The lawyer turned on the water heater.

“May I?”, he took the bottle from Alec and put it in a little pot. After the water boiled he poured it over the bottle and refilled the water heater. Alec looked amazed at his lawyer.

“Thanks.”

“It's alright. Do you need milk or sugar for your coffee?”

“Both please.”, the lawyer put a teaspoon sugar and some milk in a mug and filled it with coffee.

“Here.”, he took over the mug and take a sip. The lawyer poured the hot water to the sink and let cool of the bottle. He turn on the water heater and took the milk powder.

“Good choice. It has the best notes and babies don't get that much colic's from that.”

“The night nurse on the hospital told me to buy it. She said, that they buy it for the hospital too.”

“Which hospital?”, the lawyer asked.

“Memorial State. Catarina was an angle.”, the lawyer smiled at him.

“She is the best. I know her from private. So do you know how to prepare the milk?”, Alec nodded and put some powder in the bottle, poured some water in it and closed it. He shook it and tested the temperature on his wrist.

“It's a little bit hot. I just need to wait a minute.”, Alec looked at the lawyer and blushed. His lawyers eyes were all over his body.

“Yeah it's hot in here...let us go back to your baby.”, the lawyer shook his head and take the two mugs. Alec followed him to the office and took a look at Julia. She was now awake and cried a little bit. The lawyer put the mugs on the glass table and fetched a pen and block. Alec picked up Julia and put her in his arms.

“Oh hey...awww, such a sweetheart. She looks like you. And she is so small.”, the lawyer stood by Alec and looked on Julia. Alec took a look in the mans face and had to smile. His daughter break hearts in record.

“Thanks...she is my one and only. Just know about her since midnight and here I am. Standing in your office and fight for her.”, the man smiled at him, Alec breath caught again.

“Please sit down. Take care of her and than we will talk about you.”, Alec smiled at him and picked up the bottle. He tested the milk again and gave the bottle to Julia. The lawyer sat next to him and watched over Alec and Julia. After Julia finished half of the bottle Alec put her on his shoulder so she could burp. The lawyer took some tissues from a box and laid them on Alec's shoulder.

“Thanks.”, after Julia burped Alec laid her in his arms to rock her into sleep.

“So nice to meet you, I'm Alec Lightwood and I need your help.”

“I'm Magnus Bane. Alec is short for Alexander?”, Alec nodded.

“Okay let's see how I can help you?”, Alec nodded and told Magnus the hole story from the start. Magnus wrote all details on his block.

“And she said, that she don't want Julia and that you can have her.”

“Yes, the doctor and a nurse were in the room too.”

“That's good, so if you want me to take over this, I can speak to and let it confirm from them.”

“You want to take it over?”, Magnus smiled and nodded his head yes.

“Sure, why not? You are her father, this little one need her father and you will do great. I know it.”

“Thank you. That is really nice from you to say, Mr Bane.”

“Magnus, please call me Magnus”, he outstretched his hand and Alec took it with a blushed smile. As her hands met it was like a firework run from Magnus to Alec and back. Alec looked at Magnus and felt how the heat rose to his face.

“Umm, Magnus can you take over Julia, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Sure it's left from the kitchen.” Alec handed Julia over and took one last look at her.

“Go we get along. I won't break her.”, he said with a smile and Alec head to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water in his face. He wrote a quick text to his mother and go back to Magnus and Julia. As he came back to them, his heart stopped for a moment and speeded away at maximum. Magnus held Julia in his arms and cooed to her. Alec stopped at the door and watched them.

“Hush hush little girl don't cry to much, your daddy will be back in no matter of what...”, he rocked her in his arm and it looked like she belonged in his arms. Alec pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them. He just wanted to go and hold them both in his arms. Alec shook his head and went to them.

“Hey” Magnus looked at Alec and smiled even more.

“So what do you need from me to take over my case?”, Magnus nodded and laid Julia in the stroller. Then he went to his desk and grabbed some sheets. He wrote some things in the sheets and laid them in front of Alec.

“You need to sign these. It's a contract, that I take over your case on court and this is a proxy for me to speak with the court, the doctor and the nurse in your name. And I need a copy from your driver license.”, Alec read over the contract and proxy and signed both. Magnus signed the contract too and took the license from Alec to make a copy for Alec.

“So next step is, that I will go to get the birth certificate for Julia. Then I will look that we get the sole custody for Julia. You will go home and rest. Call your boss and try to get some time off.”

“For the case?”, Alec asked.

“No, it´s for you. Take your time with her and get to know each other.”, Alec nodded and after all things were settled, he said good bye to Magnus.

* * *

It was three months later, as all things were done and Magnus had the papers for Alec. In these three months Alec and Magnus talked with each other or just wrote a small text now and then. Magnus had called Alec after he got the papers from court and agreed to come to him this afternoon. Now Magnus was standing right before Alec's door and took a deep breath. In his right hand he had a big bunch of flowers and the envelope with the papers. It was Alec's birthday too. He knocked on the door. A moment later a young woman opened the door. She looked like Alec.

“Hey. You must be the lawyer from my brothers case.”

“Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Magnus Bane. Is Alec home?”, she opened the door more.

“Sure come in. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's twin sister.”, she smiled even more. Magnus walked in the small apartment and looked around for Alec. He stood in his open living room with Julia on his arm. He talked with a older woman, she looked like Isabelle and Alec. A teenage boy played with Julias feet and two men stood next to Alec.

“Alec, you have a guest.”, Isabel said and Alec looked in his direction. He smiled and gave Julia to the short blond next to him.

“Hey Magnus. It's good to see you.”

“Hey, these are for you. Sorry that I have nothing for Isabelle. And here are the last papers. The court send them to me this morning.”, Magnus gave Alec the flowers and the envelope. Alec took a sniff on the flowers and smiled even more.

“They are beautiful. Thank you very much.”, the woman came next to Alec.

“Hello, I'm Alec's mother. Nice to meet you.”, Magnus shook her hand. The two men came with Julia.

“This is my brother Jace, my little brother Max and my friend and boss Andrew.”, Alec introduced all people to Magnus. Magnus looked at Julia and smiled at the baby.

“Hey Jules...you`ve been growing a lot since the last time.”, Julia lean forwards to Magnus, he caught her and pick her up in his arms. Alec put the flowers in a vase and put them on the couch table. Later that evening, after Alec's family left, the two of them sitting in the open living/ kitchen area.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”, Alec asked after Julia was put down to sleep.

“If you like...”, Alec nodded and started with the preparations for dinner. They sat on Alec's couch, ate and talked about their week. It became a habit between them, every Friday Magnus would come over and they would have dinner together, drank some wine or a beer and watched some TV or talk about Magnus cases. Months later, on Jules first birthday Magnus took them to the next ice cream shop and bought a big pink teddy for Jules.

“You doesn't have to bought her a present. You spoil her to much.”

“It's her first birthday...and she smiled so sweet.”

“Jules smiles every time she sees you.”, Alec said. Magnus carried Jules and the teddy bear sat in the stroller. As Magnus played with Jules in the living room, Alec made some dinner for them.

“I hope you are okay with smashed potato's and fish.”, he looked at Magnus and Jules. Jules cuddled with Magnus as he read a book for her. Alec took his camera and took a quick shot. He looked at the picture and smiled.

“Captured something nice?”, Magnus asked and looked at Alec. Alec walked to them and showed him the picture.

“Can you send it to me?”, Alec nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Izzy texted him and asked if he was free for lunch the next day. He texted her back and started with the dinner. During dinner they talked about Jules first year and all the things she had learned so far. After dinner Alec and Magnus played with Jules and they took some pictures.

“Let us take a birthday picture.”, Magnus said, Alec took Jules on his legs and Magnus came next to him. Magnus took some selfies and they picked the best to let it print.

  


On the next day, Alec met with Izzy in a small dinner around his work place. Alec was a little bit early and scrolled through the pictures from Jules birthday.

“Why this big smile on your face, bro?”, Izzy watched on his phone and smiled.

“You two are so sweet. We wonder why you two don't date.”

“Magnus is a friend. Izzy I have a problem....Andy asked me on a date today.”

“Andy as in Andrew Underhill? That's wow...but he waited long.”, Alec looked confused.

“Jace said he would you ask you by September, I said by June...i won, yess!”, Izzy smiled even more, “Are you going?”

“No...I don't know...Andy is nice and he know's Jules. Maybe I should give him a chance?”

“You should. Look if it would work, if not, that's it. I can watch over Jules with Simon and at ten you will be back home.”, Alec took a deep breath and nodded.

“I should give it a try...Andy had so much done for me. One date will not hurt.”

  


Magnus took a deep breath and knocked on Alec´s apartment door. He had framed the selfie and wanted to give it to Alec. As Izzy opened the door, he was surprised.

“Hey Izzy, is Alexander at home?”

“No he is on a date with Andrew.”, Magnus looked sad. “Magnus, is everything alright?”, Magnus nodded.

“Sure, it's not like we had a thing or so. I just want to leave this for him.”, Magnus gave her the frame. Izzy looked at the picture and smiled. She took Magnus in her arms for a bear crush hug.

“He likes you. Really. He will see it soon. Just give him some time.”, Magnus nodded and said goodbye to her. Izzy placed the picture on Alec's couch table. Punctually ten p.m. Alec opened the front door.

“Hey bro, back in time?”, Izzy looked at him.

“Yeah, we talked and nothing more. I told Andy that I see him just as a friend, not a lover.”, Alec answered.

“Cuz someone else is in your heart?”, Alec sat down next to Izzy and stole some popcorn.

“Izzy...Magnus doesn't like me that way.”, he looked sad.

“Why? Just tell me why? Look at this. Magnus look's like you and Jules are his everything.”, she took the frame from the couch table and threw it to Alec. He looked at the picture, it was the selfie from Jules birthday. All three of them smiled in the camera.

“I like him...i like him really much, but I'm scared. I don't want to loose another friend.”

“Do you mean Andrew?”, Alec nodded.

“I don´t think so.”, as it knocked on the door, Alec stand up to open it. A delivery boy stood in the door. He has had a clipboard in his hands.

“Mister Alexander Lightwood?”, he nodded and the boy gave him a envelop. It was from a lawyer. He signed the board and closed the door. He sat down next to his sister and opened the letter to read it. To made sure it was no joke he reread it a second time.

“It's from Estelle's lawyer. Estelle want's sole custody for Jules. She say, that she was not ready to take care of Jules after the birth. She cann't have her. She is my daughter, not her's!”, Alec stand up and go around the coffee table. Izzy took the letter and read it herself.

“Talk to Magnus, he can help you, I'm sure. I will call Simon and tell him, that I will watch over Jules and you go to Magnus and maybe he can do something.”

“It's almost eleven.”

“Call him and see what he say's.”, Alec took his phone and called Magnus.

“Hey Mags...can I come over...i got a letter from Estelles lawyer, she want's sole custody for Jules....okay see you.”, he ended the call and put his phone down.

“Mags?”, his sister smirked.

“He comes over. I will make some coffee, do you want one?”, his sister shook his head and stood up.

“I will go home, you put the coffee maker on work and change. Magnus will be here in maybe 15 minutes.”, he nodded. Izzy kissed his cheek and left. He started the coffee maker and took a quick shower to wake up his mind. As he came out of his bedroom, his hair still wet and put on a shirt. He looked up and saw Magnus already on his couch and two mugs on the coffee table. The picture from Jules birthday still standing in the middle of the coffee table. Magnus looked up and a small smile was on his lips.

“Sorry, I take the spare key you gave me. I don't want to wake up Jules. She looked so sweet in the new pj's.”

“It's her favorite from you. You spoil her to much, Mags. What do you say to the letter?”

“I can't help it, she is my sweetypie. The good or the bad?”, Alec looked unsure, “Okay the bad, the lawyer, it's a friend of Camille...an ex of me...totally a beast and I hope he doesn't speak with her, but I think he already did. The good, it's not the first case like yours. We try to settle it outside the court. Show the judge you are the better parent without putting Estelle on the bad. I know it sounds not so good, but we will make it.”

“If you say so....i just don't want to give her up. I raised her the last year with the help from you and my family. She is everything I have...”, Magnus looked at him and nodded, “Thanks for the picture by the way...it's really sweet of you.”

“Sure thought you would like it. How was your date?”

“I told Andy that we can be friends, nothing more....I don't feel more than that for him...he seems to understand it...”, the baby phone clicked. Jules babbled. Alec stood up and go to her. Magnus listen to the babble on the baby phone. Jules babbled something about “papa”.

“Come on babygirl, I'm here, go back to sleep...Jules what is it?”, Alecs voice came over the baby phone. After some time Alec came back with Jules on his arms. She looked like a mini vision of Izzy with Alec's eyes.

“Someone doesn't want to go back to sleep.”, Jules looked at Magnus and smiled even more.

“Papa”, she said again and stretched her arms in Magnus direction. Magnus looked confused. Alec went to the couch and put her down. Magnus lifted her up in his arms and Jules put her head on his chest. Magnus looked even more confused.

“Why you don't want to sleep sweetypie? Daddy is right here with you.”, Jules shook her head and grabbed Magnus shirt.

“No papa.”

“Jules who is papa?”, Alec asked his daughter. Jules lifted her head and smiled even more. After that she cuddled up against Magnus again.

“Papa”, she closed her eyes.

“And who is daddy?”, she lifted a hand and pointed on Alec. Magnus and Alec shared a confused look. Magnus leaned back and let her cuddle him. He rubbed small circles on her back and enjoined the time with her. Alec leaned also back and closed his eyes. He just needed a moment to settle down his thinking. All the things running in his mind stressed him to much. He took the blanket next to him and throw it above Magnus and Jules. Magnus eyes were also close and his hand rubbed against Jules back. He enjoined the silence in his apartment and the small noises from Jules. The next time he woke up he heard a giggle from Jules and sat up straight on the couch. Magnus next to him mumbled something about a tiger and looked sleepy at Alec. Before the coffee table stood his sister with her phone in one hand and her finger on her lips.

“Jules you woke them up.”, she smiled with the little girl between Alec and Magnus.

“What are you doing her?”

“Just want to see if you alright, but I think you are.”, Jules cuddled against Magnus and babbled 'Papa' and giggled as if she was laughing on her own joke.

“'Papa?' You are 'Daddy', not 'Papa'! Jules baby who is 'Papa'?”, Izzy asked the toddler. Jules pointed at Magnus.

“And who is your daddy?”, Jules giggled and pointed at Alec.

“She did the same last night. She woke up and said 'papa' all the time. So I bring her to the couch to cuddle some time and bring her back to bed. But I think we fall asleep here.”

“My my....the girl knows what she wants. It's clear.”

“And what did she want's? Izzy please enlight me!”, Alec looked confused.

“Nope...not know. Think hard dear brother. Have you found some way to make this not happening?”, she pointed on the letter.

“Yeah Magnus will try to settle this outside of court. There are other cases like mine and he said he will do his best.”

“As ever...always make sure you got the best.”, she said and looked on her nails.

“Izzy, don`t talk in riddles. I`m not fully awake and I can't follow your point of view.”, Alec rubbed his face and stood up.

“Breakfast baby girl?”, he stretched his arms and picked her up to take her to the kitchen. Magnus doesn't get one thing, because he was still in his sleepy land. After he gave Jules some bread with cheese on it and grapes for breakfast, he took care of the coffee maker.

“Jules be nice and eat up your breakfast. Daddy take a quick shower.”, he took Magnus coffee cup from the shelf and prepare his coffee how he love it. With some cinnamon sirup and cream. He goes to the couch, put the cup on the couch table and sat down next to him. His hand caressed his right cheek to wake him up. Magnus eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Hey”

“Hey, what time is it?”

“It´s after 10. I take a quick shower and than we can fight for Jules.”

“Hmm shower sounds good...sadly I can't come with you...”, Magnus said still half asleep. Alec laughted but had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

“I have your coffee. Would you watch over Jules?”

“Sure. Give me a minute or two.”, Alec's hand slipped from his cheeks and Magnus pounded at the lost of the warm feeling. His heart was beating wildly and his eyes watched Alec with pure love. Alec let his head rest on the couch and looked at Magnus. His heart beat a mile per minute.

“Mags....would you go out with me?”, Magnus looked confused. All the time he hopes for this and know Alec just asked this magical words.

“On a date?”, he asked to made sure they are on the same page. Alec nodded and played nervous with his hands. He felt Magnus hand on his cheek and looked up.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”, Magnus smiled at him. Alec nodded and laid his hand above Magnus hand.

_ **The End** _


End file.
